


Girls in their Summer Clothes

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dresses, F/M, Summer, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer. It's hot. What did he think she was going to wear—a parka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls in their Summer Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Girls in their Summer Clothes  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack/Sam  
> 555 words  
> rating: PG

This was bound to happen. It was only a matter of time. It's not like Jack had never seen Carter out of uniform before. He wondered why he was shocked. Maybe it was the way the morning sun glinted off her hair, or the fact that her nails were painted a startling shade of red that matched her lipstick. Maybe it was the way she laughed, so at ease while she chatted with Daniel.

It could have been any of those things. But the truth was, it was the dress. Light gray with red stripes. Classic style, like his mom used to wear. The sleeves just barely covered her shoulders and the collar went straight across in the front. The waist fit tight, but the skirt hung loose coming just below the knee. She looked amazing.  
"Jack," Daniel called, finally noticing him gawking from ten feet away. Carter turned that mega-watt smile at him, her eyes sparkling. He needed to calm his racing heart before he went over there or she'd know. She'd be able to hear it pounding in his chest and she'd guess what he'd been thinking.

He swallowed hard then forced one foot in front of the other. "Hey," he mumbled as he got close.

"Sir," she said softly, head ducked.

"You look nice." Crap, did he just say that out loud.

Her face flushed almost the same color as her lips—it made her all the more beautiful. "Thank you, sir."

"You, uh-" She licked her lips, eyes darting over him then back to his face. "Look nice, too."

Jack frowned down at himself. He was in cargo pants and polo shirt. When he looked back up at her she was biting her lip.

"Thanks, I guess," he said, still a little confused. His mind kept getting distracted by her lips. She rotated between licking them and biting them. All Jack wanted to do was kiss them. He looked away as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

Carter gave a little cough. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was blushing again and looking away. Jack wondered if she could read his mind.

Daniel cleared his throat. "If you two are done flirting, can we get going? I told Janet we'd pick Cassie up at eleven."

Jack's head snapped up. So did Carter's. For some reason Jack couldn't fathom, he let his eyes slide over to Carter. She was giving him the same sideways look, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. Jack grinned back before returning his eyes to his shoes.

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" Daniel threw his arms in the air. "I wish you two would just get a room already."  
He couldn't help it—their eyes met again. Jack was pretty sure the heat he felt wasn't from the sun. He wondered if Carter felt it, too. Although he probably shouldn't be thinking about that. Daniel started mumbling to himself then wandered off. Jack didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, but all of it was inappropriate coming from a commanding officer to a subordinate. Carter gave him a knowing look. Damn, she could read his mind. Then she turned and followed Daniel, leaving Jack to watch her dress sway around her legs.


End file.
